Deadly Temptation
by InTheCriminalJusticeSystem
Summary: Julia Stanford is use to getting what she wants from men but when she sets her eyes on the happily married Rafael Barba, she takes the extra mile to get what she wants. Barson!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new idea so I'm giving it a try! Don't know if people will like it, soo let me know. Oh and when your done try to predict what you think is to happen and what role the characters will play. Enjoy!**

It was the time of the year that everyone loved, November 2nd… or Election Day. Thtime when citizens would be plagued by the constant automatic calls by politicians 'begging' for votes, the times when the people running would sell false promises for a better tomorrow, and best of all the time when Rafael Barba would be holed up in his office working on cases the D.A decided to hand down to him.

Barba dropped the file he was reading onto his desk and ran a hand through his slightly grayed hair. Rafael didn't like the gray, he saw it as a sign of getting older but Olivia always reassured him by saying it made him look wiser and more handsome.

As the last thought about Olivia passed through his mind his eyes drifted towards the photo that sat on the edge of his desk, it was of the two of them at their wedding. He reached out for the photo and ran his hand over the glass that protected it, wiping away the dust that had accumulated over the five years. Rafael smiled at the thought of their anniversary being just next week.

"I know you might hate me for this," Came a soft whisper, startling Barba. "But your wife is banging hot. I'm mean just look at those curves-"

Barba swallowed down any rude comments that he might have said and placed the photo back in its spot. He glanced across his desk and observed his boss, Matthew 'The Kid' Levy.

The man's nickname fit him perfectly because between his rounded face, soft facial features, and his boyish charm that's exactly what people saw him as, a kid. But when the 28 year old stepped into court, all boyish features were forgotten. He had been working at One Hogan Place for only a couple months as a temporary DA and to say the least, Barba hated him.

Rafael had learned to tune out most of the kid's excessive talking but sometimes it just didn't work. "Matthew," He interjected. "As much as I want to hear you talk about my wife, I have to work on these cases you gave me. What do you need?"

Matthew blinked before cracking a megawatt smile. "Well Barba, I just got word that your former boss fortunately kicked the bucket so I'll be running for the permanent position of DA."

Barba was surprised by the news but hid it well. His former boss, Wesley Houghton, had been out of commission for a while due to a car accident. "You mean unfortunately,"

"Yea whatever," Matthew dismissed. "But anyway, I have an announcement going out tonight on the steps of the courthouse and I would love some advice for handling the media."

"Why me," Barba asked.

"Because believe it or not, you are the second person I admire most next to myself. Plus, I've seen the news and interviews you gave to the press."

Barba wanted to say, _just don't be an asshole._ But instead he went with, "Just be yourself, people love you."

Matthew smiled. "I always thought so too, but it's nice to hear it from someone else for a change." He stood from the seat he had taken and headed towards the door. "Hey Barba," He added on before leaving. "Your paralegal is here."

"Can you let her in?"

Matthew nodded. "Sure, not a prob." He opened the door and said loudly, "Hey Julia, he said you can come in."

"Thanks," Barba drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Matthew gave a curt wink before leaving the office. When he left, the woman entered. Her name was Julia Stanford and she had been assigned to work with him by Matthew. At first, Barba began to think that the young DA hired Julia simply for her looks. But then he examined her resume and seen her credentials. Julia had graduated at the top of her class from Yale with a degree in Law and an undergraduate in Psychology; she also passed the bar with flying colors.

"Julia," Rafael greeted with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

She sat down in the chair across from him and crossed her legs, something she always did when in his presence. Every other man in the office struggled to not look at her dangerous high heels, the cleavage the top unbuttoned button on her shirt revealed, the above knee slit skirt, and the sweet smell of her perfume but Rafael was happily married and didn't have time for such foolishness.

Julia smiled broadly, making her dark red lipstick colored lips part. "I just wanted to see if you needed anything."

"No thank you Julia," He answered. "I'm fine."

Rafael instantly regretted the words when he saw Julia try to inconspicuously 'check him out'. "You sure are," She murmured.

"If you don't mind, I would like you to go. I have a lot of work to do."

"Anything for you, Mr. Barba." Julia said before standing to leave. She walked over to the door and left the office, purposely adding an extra sway to her hips.

When the door clicked, announcing her departure, Rafael leaned back against his chair. "God, help me," He said to the empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Short chapter but it's going have to do until the weekend because summer break is winding down, meaning an increase in the amount of preparation I have to do, meaning more work. But anyway, hope you guys enjoy and thanks for all the wonderful support. Don't forget to review.**

Rafael walked into the small café located down the street from the office. He was on his lunch break and wanted to take the given time to get away from the hustle and bustle of the job. He walked up to the cash register seeing as though he was next in line.

"Morning Counselor," The teenaged cashier greeted cheerfully. "You want the normal?"

Barba nodded.

The girl walked off to prep the order. As she did so, Barba took the time to observe his surroundings. The café was nearly empty, with only about a dozen people there. The outside sun shone brightly through the glass windows.

"Your order," The cashier announced as she arrived with his order. He turned around and accepted the drink.

"Thanks,"

The girl smiled. "No problem."

Barba had expected a lot of things that day, but running into someone and spilling his just made coffee was not one of those things.

"Oh my god," He heard someone apologize. "I'm so sorry."

When he looked up from his coffee stained clothing, Barba's eyes widened in shock. "Julia?"

Ignoring him, Julia, snapped at the girl behind the counter. "Go get some paper towels!"

"I'm so sorry," She apologized again to Barba.

"I… it's fine but what are you doing here?" When the counter girl came back, he took the paper towels she offered and attempted to clean up the mess.

Julia pulled out a folded piece of paper from her back pocket. "You're going to see your wife after this, right?"

Rafael crumpled up the paper towels and went to throw them away before heading to an empty table. Unfortunately, Julia followed him the whole time. "Yes, I am."

She settled in the booth across from him and handed over the paper. "You left the warrant on your desk,"

"You went in my office?"

"To deliver paperwork."

"Ok…" He drawled. "Thanks, I guess."

Julia's eyes darted around the shop and she nibbled on her lip when silence overcame their table. "I hope you don't mind, but I've been wondering something."

"What is it?" Barba questioned.

She leaned forward, pressing her forearms into the table. "Don't you find it odd that after the five years you and your wife have been married, she stills prefers to be called by her maiden name?

Rafael blew out a heavy sigh. "Julia-"

"Just hear me out," She insisted, raising both his hands defensively. "By not using your last name, it's like she doesn't want people to know that you guys are married."

"Don't question my marriage," He snapped.

"I'm not questioning it." Julia responded quickly. "All I'm saying is that if I was your wife-"

"But you're not."

Julia was getting pissed. Her jaw clenched, but whatever she was feeling on the inside she hid well. "But if I was, I would take your last name because we would be married and that's what married people do. And when married couples have different last names, the public thinks that something is wrong within the marriage."

"Well, Olivia and I never cared much for public opinion." Rafael gathered his stuff hastily and stood up from the booth. "I'm leaving because I just about had enough of this conversation."

Julia's once harden looked began to fade. "Rafi-"

"Do not call me that." He spoke low and harsh with his tone being short and clipped. "To you, I am Mr. Barba. I am your boss and you work for me. And do not question my wife's love for me and don't question our marriage."

"Fine, be that way."

Satisfied, Rafael nodded and turned to walk away. Before he could get out of arms reach, Julia called out to him. "Oh and Happy early anniversary Mr. Barba. Tell Sergeant Benson I said congrats."


End file.
